powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Combination
Team Combinations are techniques that are created by two or more people to take out a very powerful force or a large group that one cannot do alone. Also Called *Alliance Attack/Combination *Party Attack/Combination *Team Attack Capabilities The users can combine their strengths to form powerful attacks against common adversaries. For example, if someone with Electric Manipulation combines an attack with someone that used an attack with Water Manipulation. Not only do they do more damage than their attacks alone, but most likely be done at a bigger radius to take out more foes. Super-powered Teams are not just for battle, some power combinations can save someone or some people for certain doom. An example would be when someone with Magnetism Manipulation and someone with Telekinesis lift a heavy metal object that neither could do alone to give people time to escape from harm's way. Some team combinations are usually done by teams or crew, but they are more effective if the users practice enough. Unfortunately, some combinations are ineffective against a certain being or fail to take out the whole army if the wrong power(s) are used. Associations *Bond Empowerment *Charged Attacks *Companion Allegiance *Magic *Power Mixture *Symbol Magic *Union Attacks Limitations *May need a certain level of power. *Users may have to have complete harmony. *Users may need to be in contact. *Users may need to become one with each other. *Users may need similar abilities/weapons/magic/etc.. Known Teams Cartoons Manga/Anime Gallery Cartoons Elements of Harmony.png|Whenever The Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) are together with their Elements of Harmony, they are able to combine their magic in order to banish or imprison anything that may prove as a threat to Equestria. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) Steven Connie.gif|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) have been proven to make an excellent tag-team, Connie dealing offense and Steven defense. File:Winx_club_convergence.png|The Winx Club (Winx Club) Trollz part7.jpg|BFFL (Trollz) Comics SuperSonicShot.jpg|Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man (Sonic and Mega Man: Worlds Collide) form the Super Sonic Shot. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Kevin Eastman's art).jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) W.i.t.c.h..jpg|Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H) SU95VariantColors.jpeg|Freedom Fighters (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Films BH6_Team_Transparent.png|Big Hero 6 (Big Hero 6) Incredibles_family_by_9029561-d6x3pky.png|The Incredibles (The Incredibles) KFP3 characters.jpg|Po, Shifu and Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda) Live Action TV 7x22-Sisters.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) can unite their powers through The Power of Three. Manga/Anime Bakugan.png|Helios (Bakugan New Vestroia) Gohan-blast.jpg|Goku and Gohan (Dragon Ball) perform the Father-Son Kamehameha. Makankosappo.png|Piccolo and Goku (Dragon Ball) performing the Full-Nelson Makankosappo to kill Raditz. Combined_Black_Power_Ball.png|Goku Black and Future Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) creating the Combined Black Power Ball. Pan_Kamehameha.jpg|Goku and Pan (Dragon Ball) perform the Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha... Haze_Destroyed.JPG|...to kill Haze Shenron. Makankosappo_(Gintama).png|Piccolo and Hasegawa (Gintama) performing the Full-Nelson Makankosappo to kill Gengai. Supreme_Ultimate_Rasengan.PNG|Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze (Naruto) form the Supreme Ultimate Rasengan. Sasuke_equips_Susanoo_onto_Kurama.png|Konoha 11 (Naruto) using Naruto and Kurama's chakra to create 9 Rasengans, while equipped with Sasuke's Susanoo for a multiple attack. Precure's Lovely Straight Flush.jpg|Precure's (Doki Doki Precure) performing Lovely Straight Flush. Precure Lucky Clover Grande Finale.gif|Precure (Fresh Pretty Cure!/PreCure) performing Lucky Clover Grande Finale. Precure Marble Screw.jpg|Precure (Pretty Cure/PreCure) performing Marble Screw. Cure Blossom & Cure Marine - Floral Power Fortissimo.jpg|Cure Blossom and Cure Marine (HeartCatch Pretty Cure!/Precure) performing Floral Power Fortissimo. Cure Blossom & Cure Moonlight.gif|Cure Blossom and Cure Moonlight (HeartCatch Pretty Cure!/Precure) performing an unknown attack. Precure Extreme Lumniario.gif|Precure (Pretty Cure Max Heart/Precure!) performing Extreme Lumniario. Cure Bloom & Cure Egret - defense.gif|Cure Bloom and Cure Egret (PreCure Splash Star) performing an unknown defensive attack. Cure Beauty & Cure Peace - Thunder Blizzard.gif|Cure Beauty and Cure Peace (Smile PreCure!/Glitter Force) performing Thunder Blizzard. Cure Sunny & Cure March - Fire Shoot.gif|Cure Sunny and Cure March (Smile PreCure!/Glitter Force) performing Fire Shoot. Cure Melody & Cure Rhythm - Music Rondo.gif|Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm (Suite PreCure) both performing Music Rondo. Precure - Floral Explosion.gif|Precure (Yes! Precure 5 GOGO!) performing Floral Explosion. Sailor Planet Attack.gif|Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon) performing Sailor Planet Attack. Last_Waltz.jpg|Kurumu Kurono and Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) perform the White and Black Duet Number 13: Last Waltz. Ou_Shoku_Bansan_small.gif|The Four Heavenly Kings (Toriko) performing Meal Fit for a King (Ō Shoku Bansan) by combining their appetite energy. Video Games SoraDonaldGoofyKHIII.png|Sora, Donald and Goofy (Kingdom Hearts) work together as friends. Final_Color_Blaster.png|Sonic the Hedgehog and the Wisps (Sonic Colors) perform the Final Color Blaster. Babylonrogues.png|Babylon Rogues (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chaotix-0.png|Team Chaotix (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic_Heroes_Artwork_-_Team_Dark.png|Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) TeamRose.png|Team Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) Team_sonic.png|Team Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries